


Честная девушка

by Mrs_N



Category: The Headless Horseman - Thomas Mayne Reid
Genre: F/M, General, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: О рабынях и их хозяевах — настоящих джентльменах.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF The Headless Horseman 2015  
> Бета: vlad.

— Ах, мисс Луи, если бы у меня были такие волосы, как у вас… — щебетала Флоринда, горничная Луизы Пойндекстер, водя гребешком по её густым каштановым прядям. Она приподнимала их, будто взвешивая, просеивала сквозь пальцы, а лицо её озаряла мечтательная улыбка. — Ах, мисс Луи…

Флоринда последний раз прошлась гребешком по волосам хозяйки и отложила его в сторону. Потом отделила несколько прядей, приподняла их над макушкой и отпустила. Волосы лёгкой волной опали вниз и рассыпались по плечам Луизы. А Флоринда, залюбовавшись, не удержалась от восклицания:

— Вы такая красотка, мисс Луи, такая красотка! Все джентльмены на балу мечтали с вами потанцевать. Уж можете мне верить, у меня на такие дела глаз намётан. 

Луиза придирчиво оглядела себя в зеркало, убрала за ухо опустившийся на глаза локон и улыбнулась. Конечно, она само очарование! Главное, что это заметил тот, ради кого она днём просидела столько времени перед зеркалом и перебрала все наряды, пока не остановила выбор на платье из белой индийской кисеи. Оно было сшито на заказ перед отъездом из Луизианы у одного из самых модных портных и выгодно подчёркивало её фигуру — высокую грудь, тонкую талию и красивую линию плеч. Это платье Луизе очень нравилось. Она любила крутиться в нём перед зеркалом, наблюдая, как юбка, словно колокол, чуть-чуть приподнималась, обнажая красивые лодыжки и изящные туфельки. 

— Ах, мисс Луи, — вздохнула Флоринда и в восхищении сложила на груди руки. — Если бы у меня было такое платье… И такая кожа — белая-белая, словно лепестки розы, что растёт в саду. И такие блестящие, длинные волосы. Они даже пахнут, как те розы, а на солнце так красиво переливаются… 

Флоринда вновь вздохнула, запустила руку в свою шевелюру, потрогала жёсткие упругие колечки и поморщилась.

— Плутон говорит, что ему нравятся мои волосы. Врёт, наверное. — Она подошла к зеркалу и уставилась на свою короткую, из года в год одинаковую, как у всех чернокожих рабов, стрижку. — Как может нравиться эта овечья шерсть?!

Луиза ничего не ответила, лишь улыбнулась. Она тоже считала, что Плутон лукавил и говорил комплименты Флоринде, преследуя свои далеко идущие цели. Конечно, Флоринда была мила и даже, наверное, привлекательна, — но, в самом деле, как могут кому-то нравиться её волосы?

— Ты за это на него дуешься: что он с тобой не искренен? — спросила Луиза, немного подумав.

— Не искренен? Вы тоже это заметили? — разочарованно уточнила Флоринда. — Ах, мисс Луи, простую девушку каждый может обидеть. 

Она почувствовала, как к лицу прилил жар, уши запылали огнём, и отвернулась, сделав вид, что убирает в шкаф вещи. Не рассказывать же хозяйке, что Плутон — кучер, с которым она, Флоринда, уже несколько раз целовалась, — перед самым отъездом из Луизианы проявил верх дерзости и… Нет, Флоринда даже думать о таком не могла! Не хотела вспоминать, как Плутон упёрся ей в живот своей… штуковиной… тяжело дышал и теребил пальцами юбку. Хорошо, что Хлоя, кухарка, приготовила для мисс Луизы молоко на ночь и позвала Флоринду, чтобы та отнесла его хозяйке. 

— Святые небеса, — прошептала Флоринда и зажмурилась. Как бы ей хотелось забыть тот день. Зачем она только согласилась прогуляться с Плутоном, когда уже стемнело, Хлоя ведь предупреждала, что от мужчин всякого можно ожидать. Да и сама она была лучшим тому примером: её дочь, помогавшая матери на кухне, была зачата в грехе, к тому же, цвет кожи девочки со всей определённостью говорил, что её отец — белый джентльмен, а не чернокожий раб. 

— Я назову её Луной. — Погруженная в свои мысли Флоринда не сразу поняла, что хозяйка говорит о крапчатой кобыле, подаренной ей этим вечером мустангером, и даже переспросила, кого та имеет в виду. — Луна указывает путь заблудившимся в ночи, а след лассо Мориса Джеральда стал таким же ориентиром для нас, сбившихся с дороги, там, в выжженной прерии. Символично, если его подарок будет постоянно об этом напоминать. 

— О, мисс Луи, это так романтично! — восторженно прошептала Флоринда и добавила: — Мистер Джеральд такой достойный джентльмен, а уж какой красавчик! Вам так повезло, мисс Луи, так повезло! 

— Да о чём ты говоришь, глупая?! — Испугавшись, что её тайна раскрыта, Луиза дёрнулась и отвела взгляд. Потом, чтобы скрыть смущение, демонстративно зевнула. 

— Сейчас, сейчас. — Стараясь угодить хозяйке, Флоринда бросилась к кровати, откинула покрывало и взбила подушки. — Сладких снов, мисс Луи. Пусть вам приснится, как вы несётесь по прерии на своей крапчатой кобыле наперегонки с ветром. 

«И не только с ветром», — мысленно добавила Луиза, почувствовав, как щёки заливает румянец, и порадовалась, что Флоринда уже задула свечи и не сможет этого увидеть.

***

Покинув комнату хозяйки, Флоринда направилась на кухню, где по вечерам слугам всегда накрывали поздний ужин. Вечер был чудесным, но праздники — это для господ, а для слуг — только лишние заботы. В животе урчало. Флоринда мечтала о кусочке жареной индейки… или хотя бы о кукурузной лепёшке (если все вкусности, недоеденные господами, уже растащили другие), и чашке горячего чая.

До лестницы, что вела на первый этаж, оставалось всего ничего, когда кто-то схватил её за руку и, нагнувшись к самому уху, процедил:

— Достойный джентльмен?! — Флоринда вздрогнула и внутренне похолодела. Она и не слышала, как масса Колхаун приблизился, а ведь очевидно, что он следовал за ней от самой комнаты хозяйки, где подслушивал под дверью. Иначе, как бы он узнал, о чём они с мисс Луизой говорили?

Кассий Колхаун довольно усмехнулся. Испуг Флоринды был осязаем и будоражил кровь. 

— Красавчик?.. — процедил Колхаун сквозь зубы, развернув Флоринду к себе лицом и вжав в стену. — Это, значит, тебе я обязан очередным отказом Луизы? Науськиваешь её, нашёптываешь разную ерунду, лезешь не в свои дела. 

Флоринду трясло. Масса Колхаун был так зол, глаза его горели огнём, а слова сочились ядом. Зачем, зачем только она назвала мустангера «красавчиком»? Ведь масса Колхаун ещё в Луизиане предупреждал, чтобы она не смела разговаривать с хозяйкой о других джентльменах. Позабыла обо всём, глупая, позабыла! 

— Ты знаешь, кому принадлежит эта асиенда? Кто даёт тебе кров, еду, работу? Кому ты обязана всем тем, что имеешь?! 

Не в силах вымолвить ни слова, Флоринда судорожно вздохнула и кивнула. Конечно, она знала, что масса Пойндекстер, кому официально принадлежала асиенда Коста-дель-Корво, уже не один год ходил в должниках у собственного племянника. Масса Колхаун давным-давно посвятил в это рабов, чтобы знали кому они принадлежат и, в случае чего, не питали надежды на прощение и не ждали пощады, как от «добренького дяди Вудли». 

Флоринда вскрикнула, когда Колхаун со словами: «Ну, раз это благодаря тебе я до сих пор холост…» — бесцеремонно схватил её за плечи и толкнул в ближайшую пустую комнату, так называемую «гостевую», и сразу почувствовала на губах грубую мужскую ладонь, замычала, забилась в его объятьях, заплакала.

— Издашь хоть звук, завтра же отвезу на невольничий рынок, — сказал он и убрал руку от её лица. 

Флоринда онемела. Хватала воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, и не могла произнести ни слова. Невольничий рынок! Ничего страшнее для рабыни и придумать было невозможно! 

Поняв, что кричать она не будет, Колхаун довольно ухмыльнулся и расстегнул брюки.

— Масса Кассий, масса Кассий… — зашептала Флоринда, в ужасе наблюдая за его действиями. Голос её срывался, слёзы текли по щекам, но она продолжала уговаривать хозяина одуматься: — Масса Кассий, пожалуйста, масса Кассий! Я ведь честная девушка, масса Кассий…

— На колени! — Голос Колхауна был холоден, как лёд. Флоринда начала тихонько подвывать. Она заголосила бы в голос, но страх перед невольничьим рынком парализовал её. — На колени, если хочешь и дальше оставаться… — он усмехнулся, — честной девушкой. И открой рот.

Флоринда опустилась колени и тут же увидела перед собой… его. Большой, толстый, страшный. Очень страшный! Масса Колхаун держал его в руке и двигал ею туда-сюда, туда-сюда. А он всё рос и рос, пока не достиг поистине гигантских, как показалось Флоринде, размеров. 

— Рот… — простонал Колхаун и ткнулся своей штуковиной ей в губы. 

Флоринду передёрнуло, но, вспомнив увещевания кухарки Пойндекстеров, Хлои, она зажмурилась и приоткрыла рот. Не увидела, но почувствовала, как Колхаун толкнулся вперёд, в самое её горло, и начала давиться. Выругавшись, он чуть отстранился, подождал, пока Флоринда выровняет дыхание, и толкнулся вновь; застонал, когда она заработала языком, зарылся пальцами в её волосы, начал в знак одобрения гладить затылок. Флоринда старалась ему угодить, не хотела повторить судьбу Хлои, которую прежний хозяин продал сразу, как только её грехопадение стало заметно окружающим. Хлоя с тоской вспоминала родных и подруг, с которыми её разлучила судьба, но не уставала благодарить Всевышнего, что её купил масса Вудли, оказавшийся добряком и определивший на кухню. Другой бы мог и на плантацию отправить, и ребёнка отобрать… «Делайте что угодно, — говорила она подневольным девушкам, — рыдайте, валяйтесь в ногах, открывайте рот или подставляйте зад, только постарайтесь не допустить, чтобы хозяйское семя попало в ваше лоно, где оно даст ростки и вызреет. Или готовьтесь к расставанию с теми, кого любите, и путешествию сначала на невольничий рынок, а потом в неизвестные края — к новому хозяину». 

Слова эти Флоринда помнила назубок, поэтому прилежно сосала мужское естество массы Колхауна и старалась не давиться. Иногда в голову лезли страшные мысли, что хозяин на этом не остановится и потребует большего… «Боже милостивый, не допусти, его же штуковина из меня дух выпустит», — молилась Флоринда и с ещё большим усердием двигала языком. 

 

Когда Колхаун дёрнулся, вжался в неё сильнее и зарычал, а в горло брызнула тёплая, вязкая струя, Флоринду чуть не стошнило. Но она сдержалась, радуясь только одному: скоро это мучение закончится. И правда, Колхаун ещё немного так постоял, дыша, как старая кляча Зебулона Стумпа, потом расслабился, оттолкнул Флоринду и застегнул штаны. Он уже направился к двери, и Флоринда возблагодарила всех богов, что её девичья честь осталась при ней, но остановился на пороге. 

Флоринда похолодела, почувствовав, как кровь стынет в жилах, забилась в угол, сжалась в комок.

— Помни мою доброту, — сказал Колхаун и самодовольно усмехнулся, увидев, как Флоринда истово затрясла головой, соглашаясь с ним. — Я хочу, чтобы Луиза приняла моё предложение, — добавил он, — направь её в нужное русло. А то другой раз я могу не сдержаться и… — Он сделал непристойный жест бёдрами, и, увидев, как в испуге округлились глаза Флоринды, состроил гримасу и покинул комнату.

— Мать честная, — прошептала оставшаяся в одиночестве Флоринда и с облегчением выдохнула. Потом вытащила из кармашка носовой платок, отплевалась в него и вытерла рот. И только после этого пошла на кухню.

***

На кухне было шумно. За огромным дубовым столом сидели все слуги, работавшие на асиенде. Стол был уставлен разными яствами, оставшимися после ухода гостей, оголодавшие за день рабы не успели ещё всё съесть.

Флоринда села напротив кучера Плутона и слегка улыбнулась ему. Плутон расцвёл, заулыбался в ответ, подвинул ближе к ней блюдо с гусиным паштетом и настоящим пшеничным хлебом, — а не кукурузными лепёшками, какие обычно пекла для рабов Хлоя. Великодушно приняв его ухаживания, Флоринда подумала, что решение ответить Плутону взаимностью — правильное. Вот прямо завтра и ответит. И послезавтра, и через два дня, и через три… А когда мисс Луиза в очередной раз откажет своему кузену, а Флоринда ни на миг не сомневалась, что это неизбежно, масса Колхаун ей будет уже не страшен. 

С аппетитом уплетая за обе щеки, Флоринда представила, как все соберутся за этим же столом на их с Плутоном свадьбу, будут веселиться, петь, танцевать… И хозяева зайдут поздравить, — как же без этого? Все зайдут, только масса Колхаун проигнорирует такое событие. Ну и пусть, не нужен он тут, и мисс Луизе он не нужен. Мистер Джеральд — такой достойный джентльмен, она-то, Флоринда, это точно знает. 

Мысленно показав Колхауну язык, она украдкой погладила пока ещё плоский живот и стала придумывать их с Плутоном малышу имя.


End file.
